


The First Time

by antigone2071



Series: Restraint [5]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it really need a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Norman had met her a little over week ago in a coffee shop near his apartment. He thought she was beautiful and told her so. They had seen each other every night since and he found himself starting to fall for the girl. 

They were currently at his place. She was straddling his lap as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He wanted more. Wanted to feel her, but was trying to be a gentleman about the new relationship. He couldn't help but think about the night before though. How she had gone to her knees and taken him in her mouth. How sweetly she had used her tongue to pleasure him. How she had hollowed out her cheeks and let him fuck her mouth until he was ready to cum. And how when he did she swallowed his cock down and let him spill down the back of her throat.

Afterward he had offered to return the favor but she shook her head saying it wasn't necessary. She then pulled her hand up, glistening with her own juices and began to lick it clean. Norman had whined at the thought of her pleasuring herself while she sucked him.

Norman felt himself begin to harden at the thought and involuntarily thrust his hips up into her. She rolled her hips as he did and began to grind herself on his crotch. He moaned into her mouth at the sensation earning a small smile from her. She kissed him languidly and nipped his bottom lip. Norman was beginning to think he might get to fully experience her tonight.

He slid his hand up her thigh and slipped it under the hem of her skirt. When he reached her sex and found it bare he pulled from their kiss with a questioning look. She just grinned and leaned forward to nibble on his ear. Norman closed his eyes and tilted his head to give her better access. As he did he parted her folds with two fingers and began caressing her. He found her sensitive bundle of nerves and lightly pressed it, earning a breathy moan in response. 

Norman experimentally pushed one finger inside of her to the second knuckle. She stilled in her kisses and pushed herself down on him fully taking said finger inside. He crooked it and began rubbing her inner walls and she circled her hips. Norman inserted a second finger alongside the first and she keened. He pressed his thumb into her aching clit and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. He watched her face as she rode his hand, fucking herself on his fingers. She was soon panting and he felt her walls clench tightly around him as she came on his hand, his name falling from her lips. 

Norman continued watching as she pulled his fingers from her body and brought them to her mouth. Sucking each clean. She undid his jeans and freed his throbbing length from the confines. As she stroked him she rose up on her knees and positioned herself over him. He felt the head breech her lips and stilled her with his hands on her waist.

"Condom?" He asked.  
"I wanna feel all of you." She said shaking her head. "You won't get me pregnant." 

She lowered herself and stilled in his lap when she was fully seated. Norman didn't think he had ever been engulfed so tightly and was desperately willing himself not to cum right then.

"I've never been so full." She said before giving and experimental roll of her hips which had them both moaning.

She lifted herself up almost completely off before sinking back down. They soon set a steady rhythm, with Norman thrusting up to meet her halfway. He was starting to question how much longer he was going to last when she commanded him to touch her. He slipped his hand between their bodies, quickly finding her engorged nerve bundle and began circling it. She took his mouth with hers, slamming herself down on him and moaned into his mouth as her second orgasm ripped through her body. The sudden pressure of her clenching walls sent him over the edge, erupting inside her as she shook from the intensity of her ecstasy.

They slowly kissed each other as they came down and he softened inside her.

"I don't think I've ever come that hard." She said, breaking the kiss and resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Me neither." He replied.  
"Can you stay?" He asked.  
"Mmmm." She affirmed sleepily.

Norman stood up and carried her sated body to his bedroom. He layed her down and she looked up at him.

"Norman?" She asked.  
"Mmhmm." He said, looking in her eyes.  
"Can we do that again?" She asked.  
"Absolutely, babe." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompt requests on this series.


End file.
